


bring colour to my skies

by Yutosbangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bottom Ten, CEO, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, No Smut, Top Johnny, humble johnny, johnny is rich, sassy Ten, ten is a photogrsphy student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutosbangs/pseuds/Yutosbangs
Summary: Ten is a photography student, working as a barista to afford his partying lifestyle. He holds a lot of sass, especially when rich and famous ceo Johnny Suh enters his life and turns it upside down.





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to message me to talk about this fic or just generally you can follow me on Twitter or Tumblr.  
> Twitter: yutosbangs  
> Tumblr: chxrryculture

To say today was a normal day for Ten would be unsurprising for anyone who saw his current state. He had just hurled the glass door before him open, face flushed and panting heavily as he made a feeble attempt to regain his composure. Alas, all eyes were on him and as he glanced up towards the clock hanging on the wall above the counter, between the two chalkboard menus, he knew why. The time read 11:16am, his shift had begun at 9.

Now of course Ten had an excuse, but he had to first stop his hammering heart in order to explain to his boss, who stood arms folded before him, almost expecting his arrival at such an unacceptable hour.

‘seriously Ten, this is your last chance, we cannot afford you being late like this daily’, glaring into his soul was his boss, Moon Taeil, who is a delight to work with if you’re on time and thus not so much for Ten.

Taeil continued to rant about punctuality and maintaining an effective workplace as Ten solemnly followed him through the café and to the back room, where ten clocked in and put on his apron, fixing his hair in preparation for his day, or what was left of it at least.

Ten lived the typical lifestyle of any 21-year-old, he had entered his final year of university just a month ago, worked part time at a local café in order to ear himself an income, and of course frequents bars, getting himself rather drunk, very often. Which was the very reason he was currently late to work. The night before was Friday night, and being who he was, ten went out drinking, only to wake up a wreck that morning, at 10:45am, already nearing two hours late for work.

Ten was not the proudest of his drunken antics, he frequently ended up getting handsy with whoever would return his interest, but the drunken nights and blaring lights always merged into one, and he let himself wake up, having forgotten what had occurred. Sometimes in a stranger’s bed, often enough not. This all thanks to his best friend Taeyong. Taeyong was the one of the two who was slightly more capable of holding his liquor, and thus kept ten in check when he got too drunken and wild.

Of course, due to his pervious night being exactly that, Ten had no time to shower, threw on his white shirt and black skinny jeans, legging it out of the door. Ten ran to the bus stop, having remembered to grab his phone, which have, of course died when he checked, as well as his wallet, which he used to pay once on the bus. The bus took him to work, and he had to run down another couple of streets from the bus stop to the café, which is what lead him to here.

Shaking his head, he came out of the back of the café and returned to the busying front, the bustle of the place getting more and more due to the nearing lunch rush. The café was small, tables made of dark mahogany wood, matching the coral walls, one of which was window from top to floor, same as the glass door on the adjacent wall. The large number of windows allowed for natural light to fill the place, but low hanging lights were there for the gloomier days and darkened afternoons.

Having exited the back room and taken in his surroundings, Ten stood beside Taeyong, who threw him a knowing glance. The pair had been friends since high school, both finding a common interest in dance, although it was simply a hobby for them, they still, even now, occasionally go to the studio together. They bonded more and more over time, slowly becoming inseparable, eventually both going to university for different courses, but seeing and texting each other daily.

So, when the chime of the bell above the door sounded yet again, and sauntering in came a man of impeccable looks, Taeyong knew, even before ten did. Ten glanced up to see this large figure, presuming he must be about 10-foot-tall, and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Taeyong slipped away to clean tables muttering “good look” as the figure approached.

“hi, welcome to the archive, I’m Ten, how may I help you?” Ten spoke up and stood up straight, slightly forced grin plastered on his face, although as he continued looking at the male before him, it became more gentle, real,

“uhm, one iced americano, two sugars…and one vanilla slice” the stranger said, glancing around as he decided upon what to order,

“and who would that be for?” ten snapped rather abruptly, attempting to refrain the slow warmth he could feel upon his cheeks,

The warmth however was matched upon the stranger’s face “ah, for Johnny” the stranger, who ten now knew was Johnny, smiled gently down at him. Ten simply nodded and wrote down his name alongside the order.

“that’ll be 11,000 won love” Ten said, the endearing name slipping from his lips before he could stop it. Hearing a snort from behind Johnny, he realised what he had said, and that Taeyong had most certainly heard.

The blush upon Johnny’s face become more evident to Ten, as he checked him out whilst Johnny forked out the cash. Ten noticed how Johnny’s tall frame was clothed in rather expensive looking attire, the man sporting a black turtleneck and formal pants, whilst a long waistcoat was draped over him. Ten would be lying if he didn’t think it suited the male, who’s rings and earrings glistened in the light shining in from outside.

Eventually Johnny had gotten the money and was holding it out to ten, who failed to notice until a throat was cleared above him. Ten bowed and blushed sheepishly taking the money and handing Johnny back change. Ten turned away from the male and worked on his order, pulling out the plastic cup before writing on it and filling it, grabbing his food, placing it on the counter, before putting the lid on the cup and grabbing a straw and placing both on the counter.

Johnny took his order and began to walk away, but not before glancing down at his cup, a shy smile creeping onto his features at the heart besides his name. Johnny eventually exited the café, getting into the black Lamborghini that waits outside for him, but not before glancing back at the cute barista who had served him.

Once he had given the order to Johnny, Ten glared down at Taeyong mouthing “holy shit”. Ten still felt flustered, as Taeyong stepped over to him, an uncontrollable fit of giggles having taken over him. Eventually, Taeyong composed himself and looked back at Ten, who’s glare had only hardened, and asked “club tonight” which was met with an eager nod from the shorter. Have to get wasted and forget that handsome devil, ten thought to himself. With that, they returned to their shift, Taeyong taking an order as Ten arranged the display.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten gets ready

Once his shift had ended, Ten gathered his things and hurried out of the cafe, waving goodbye to his friends and co-workers as he left. Looking up to the skies Ten saw how beautiful the day was and was remorseful of the fact he did not bring his camera, wishing to snap a photo of how the light affected his surroundings.

Ten stood at the bus stop, going to grab his phone before stopping, remembering following last night he had yet to put it on charge, and so moved his hand away from his pocket as the bus pulled up. Yet again Ten stepped onto the dirty bus, paying his fair and sitting for the journey ahead.

Once he arrived at the road of apartment complex wherein which he lived, Ten got off the bus and walked the short distance back to his sweet home. Of course, Ten was happy with where he currently resided, having saved up in order to afford a reasonably decent place, with enough room for him to live comfortably, although not in luxury. Stepping into the building he headed up the flights of stairs to his abode, the place being clean and stain free as he unlocked his door stepping in.

Ten's actual apartment was a decent size, stepping into the open plan living and dining room, with an open plan kitchen conjoined. There was a small hallway with a bedroom and bathroom situated opposite each other which you could walk into directly from the front door. Ten's living room had a 2-seater sofa and a small tv, one he did not watch frequently. Whilst his dining room had an oak table for 4, and the kitchen being rather generic.

Ten threw his belonging onto the sofa as he passed by heading straight to the bedroom. Having entered ten flopped onto the bed and put his phone on charge. He would be lying if he said he had recovered from the antics of the previous night, however knew he would be fine for the night ahead.

Ten stretched his limbs, when he felt a faint grumble in his stomach, coming to the sudden realisation he had yet to eat that day. Arising from the bed, he headed off into the open space of the apartment, scanning his kitchen for something to satisfy his hunger.

After his search, he discovered he was In fact, low on groceries, but had a frozen pizza in the freezer, and settled with cooking that. Ten removed the packaging, reading over the instructions as he places the pizza into the now heated oven, something he had decided upon doing during his search- just in case. Setting the timer with a sigh of relief from the success so far, he returned to the bedroom on a mission to find an outfit for the night.

Once finally setting upon a well-coordinated outfit for himself, he heard the continuous beeps of the oven, yes, it had taken him that long to just decide upon what to wear. As swiftly as he entered, but most definitely swifter than he decided upon on an outfit, did he exit the bedroom and return to the kitchen.

He opened the oven and prevented that horrendous beeping noise from continuing, Checking the temperature of the pizza with a knife before bringing it out and placing it onto a plate. When it came to be serving his dishes ten was lazy, he didn't bother on cutting the pizza, and heading to the couch decided upon tearing it in order to eat. Ten pulled his laptop from where he had left it beside the arm of the sofa, clicking it on as he finally dug into his pizza.

It took ten approximately 2 hours to eat as he worked on his project for his university course. Majoring in photography was the best decision he had ever made, but he still struggled when it came down to photo manipulation. His work, in order to look good, takes a few hours longer than anticipated when he gets to the editing portion of the photography. Ten loved to take a picture of the natural world and would gladly leave it as that, but that would not pass the course, and so he did all he could, and his professors loved his work.

Having clicked save on the photo, he closed his laptop and took the plate into the kitchen, placing it on the counter to clean later. Checking the time he saw he had about an hour before his scheduled meeting with Taeyong, and so decided upon checking his phone.

Eventually Ten got himself up and headed to the bathroom to get clean and ready to head out. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth before wrapping a towel around himself and heading back to his bedroom.

Once returned to his room clean, he dressed himself in the outfit he had decided upon. It was a blue and black printed dress shirt along with black, tight fitted jeans which were ripped at the knee. Giving himself the once over in the mirror, he found that he looked hot, hopefully hot enough to pull. Finishing his look off he styled his hair and applied lightly, some dark eyeshadow to his eyes.

Just as he was slipping into his shoes, a basic pair of trainers, he got a text from Taeyong saying he was ready to get going. Although the pair didn't live together, they both know the distances for them to get to places, and such inform one another in order to arrive at relatively the same time. Ten smiled and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and made his way out of his apartment.


	3. the effects of alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten gets a little too drunk, and has a little too much fun.

Without second thought, Ten and Taeyong gave one another a hug, meeting up outside the club and standing in line. Looking over at Taeyong, Ten saw he was wearing black denim shorts that were frayed at the bottom, along with an oversized black sweater that had a cartoon kitten on the front. Taeyong, like Ten had applied eyeshadow, however his look was finished with a pair of cat ears and black combat boots.

Eventually the pair made it into the club, immediately absorbed by the strobe flashing lights and blaring music that brought life to the otherwise darkness of the club. Both Ten and Taeyong made a b-line for the bar, buying the first of many drinks for the duo that night.

After an hour of drinking and gossiping, Taeyong grabbed Ten’s wrist, drinks in the free hands of the pair, dragging him to the dancefloor. The two danced lazily, following the beat as they moved.

Eventually Ten lost Taeyong in the crowd, continuing to dance and drink by himself. Noticing his now emptied glass he turned, only to come face to face with a chest. Glancing at the figure ahead of him in his relatively drunken state Ten smiled and went to walk around him before hearing

“wait, do you want this drink?” the deep voice sent shivers down Ten’s spine as he nodded almost too eagerly, taking the cup from the man’s hand.

The two swayed together as they both continued to drink. Ten, now devilishly drunk, turned himself around and danced closer to the man. The heat he felt as he moved was electrifying as he didn’t dare stop. Continuing his daring act, he felt hands holding his hips, almost too tightly.

The pair swayed together, as the taller man leant down to plant gently yet sloppy kisses across Ten’s neck, due to his clearly drunken state. Ten, leaning his head back allowed it to continue, hoping for it to eventually lead somewhere.

Grabbing Ten’s hand and lacing together their fingers, the taller dragged him to sit together at a table in a corner of the room. Having sat down, the taller male pulled Ten into his lap, who responded with a giggle. Ten wrapped his arms firmly around the neck of the man, who’s own arms were situated by Ten’s sides, thumb stroking circles into his hips.

The man Ten was currently situated on looked phenomenal, although Ten felt like he had seen him somewhere before, he was still blown away by what he saw. The man was in a suit, no tie, his top two buttons undone, hair swept back with phenomenal dark skin.

Feeling lips reattach to his neck, Ten leant back yet again, trying not to moan at the pleasure the feeling brought alongside the still rubbing thumbs on his hips. The noises of the club were drowned out by the overwhelming feeling as the man continued, clearly leaving marks as he bit and suck on Ten’s neck. To Ten’s own surprise, the man was making him fall apart at his touch, something he could usually resist rather well. Eventually Ten felt his impatience grow, wanting to feel the man’s lips atop his own, he let out a whine.

“now baby, don’t be so needy” he heard the man growl at him, kissing up his neck and to his cheek, but never his lips.

Ten attempted to lock lips with the man, but before he could the man ducked back down to work marks into Ten’s pale neck. Ten moved the mans hands way from his waist, lacing their fingers together as he continued his attack on his neck.

Looking up through his messy hair, the man’s lips hovered over Ten, but before a move could be made, Ten felt a hand grabbing his wrist. Shifting away from the man slightly Ten looked up to see Taeyong and felt his face turn a red bright enough to be seen even in the darkness of the room

“come on Chittaphon let’s go” Taeyong urged, clearly seeming uncomfortable.

Ten looked back at the man with a small frown, feeling a hand slip into his ass pocket, yet thinking nothing off it. He stood up and left the venue alongside his best friend. Regardless, Ten’s face was already virally trending on the internet before he had managed to escape the club.

 -

Waking, Ten’s head was throbbing, although the pain wasn’t the worst he had felt, he sighed and sat up looking around his room. By the way things looked, and if his memory could serve him rightly, he had returned home alone and fallen straight into bed asleep, unable to change out of his outfit beforehand.

Checking the time on his phone, he saw it was nearing 11am, luckily, he did not have to go to work nor university that day, due to Sunday being his free day. His phone, however, did not only have the time displayed, he had hundreds of notifications, with no idea why.

Attempting to recall the events of the club, Ten clicked one of the many unfamiliar usernames on Instagram, to see him tagged, hundreds of times in a post. The post showed him sat in the lap of another male, who’s hands were rested firmly on his hips, and lips on his neck. Clicking through varying posts of similar images, the night came back to him.

Ten was covered in hickies, and they were from the guy Johnny he had served in the café that prior morning. Feeling the flush return to his face, Ten decided to take a shower, but not before emptying his pockets. As he did, he felt a small piece of paper, pulling it out he saw a 16-digit combination and the heat of his face could only rise. He had not only almost made out with this guy, who apparently was a rich CEO, but also had his number.

Surely, he was only left the number due to the man’s drunken state, after all, he was in one himself. Ten could only sigh and place the number alongside his other belongings on the bedside table, before getting up to take a shower. He was desperate to remove the smell of sweat and alcohol from his body, but also the smudged make up from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Tuesday, Ten had his photography class at university. That day his professor had informed him of a new project, one based around identity. Ten was informed the images could not be of himself, however had to represent who he was as a person.

The class seemed to drag on after that, Ten unable to conjure up any good ideas on what to photograph for the project, and with a sheet as blank as his mind, he was glad the class was finally over.

The rest of that day Ten was free, able to go out and begin on his project, but of course, he had no ideas and so began to wander the local park for inspiration.

As Ten wandered he noticed the stares, sometimes glares he received, yet was unsure of why. Holding his camera up and snapping photos of the park, he realised how much busier it had gotten around him.

Ten sighed and attempted to move away from the crowed, and that’s when he noticed, they were following him. All eyes were on him, some whispering to each other, others holding up professional cameras or their phones and pointed them in his direction.

Feeling his face turn pale, Ten had no clue what to do. Fumbling in his pockets he felt a familiar piece of paper; one he must have put in there by accident that morning in his rush to get to university. He pulled it out, with no better option, and typed the number into his phone, letting it ring.

Ten held the phone up to his ear, it finally being picked up with a confused “hello?” from Johnny on the other side

“uhm hi, it’s ten from the café and the club” he made sure to speak in a hushed whisper so those crowding around him could not hear “I’m currently at the park by the university being mobbed by what I presume are your fans… “ he let his voice trail off realising how stupid this was.

Johnny didn’t care, why would he, Ten was just another dumb kid he was probably trying to get off with. Ten sighed, going to hand up before he heard a whispered “oh shit” from the other end of the line. Biting down on his nails he waited for Johnny to speak to him.

“I’ll send a car to get you and take you home. I’m so sorry for this ill clear up any misunderstanding with the press” Johnny began to ramble, a trace of guilt evident in his voice.

Ten simply agreed on where to meet the car and hung up. Ten slowly wandered the park some more, until he received a text from Johnny informing him the car had arrived. Ten then rushed to get into the car as swiftly as possible.

As he approached the car a look of sheer confusion was evident upon his face, there leaning upon the side of the car was Johnny, who smiled sweetly at him saying “I felt terrible for the people mobbing you… I thought you would like me to treat you to dinner”.

Ten was prepared to wholeheartedly reject the offer, but of course like a stereotypical romance film, his stomach growled as a response for him. Glancing down at his stomach with a look of utter betrayal, Ten heard a soft laugh coming from the man before him. All Ten could do was throw him a glare and seat himself into the passenger side of the car, which Johnny started up and headed to the restaurant of his choice.

As they entered the restaurant, ten had never felt more out of place. He was sporting a huge burgundy sweater that made him look and feel tiny in the vast expanse of the restaurant. Following Johnny into the restaurant he looked around. Although not full, there were many men and woman about. All those Ten saw wore lavish suits and dresses, and Ten knew that in his sweater and skinny jeans he was out of place.

The restaurant itself was huge, the walls a clean cream colour, whilst golden lights hung from the ceiling, there to illuminate the place at night. Around the venue were tables of varying sizes, able to hold parties from 2 to 10, the smaller tables lining the walls and the larger ones taking up the center of the rooms.

Ten sighed and grabbed Johnny’s wrist, wanting something to latch onto for comfort. The elder glanced down at him with a smile, and moved to wrap his arms around Ten’s shoulder, who smiled gently in appreciation.

They reached a small table out of the way of everyone else and Johnny escorted Ten to sit, before sitting in the chair opposite him. There was an aura of tension in the air, although the two were not entirely uncomfortable as they began to quietly look through the menu.

After both placing their order, the pair entered into small talk, Ten learning of Johnny’s fame and how it came to be, although he noticeably never got into too much detail of the instances. They were still talking, gently sipping their drinks, when Johnny asked Ten to tell him more about his photography course.

“Well I got set a project today, which is why you saw me there in the park. I was trying to find inspiration for what I felt showed people me, but my mind was drawing a blank and so I was simply wandering and taking photos. Quite honestly, I’m worried that I wont have anything to show progress next week” Ten sighed ending his ramble,

“Maybe I could help you” Johnny smiled gently “sometimes people don’t truly understand themselves until someone else shows them.

Ten blushed gently but nodded in agreement, the food arriving and their conversation topic changing. Ten slowly became aggravated about how Johnny often discussed business, a concept he had no grasp on at all. After a while both had finished their food and so they stood to leave, Johnny paying on the way out.

As they headed to Johnny’s car, Ten saw many fans from earlier that day and sighed, stepping a little behind Johnny in a pathetic attempt to hide himself as they walked. Of course, Johnny had other plans and pulled Ten to his side, lacing their fingers together as they manoeuvred past the fans and to Johnny’s car.

The following night Ten was back in the comfort of his own bed, trying to comprehend the day that had passed by. He laid sprawled out, having finished a 2-hour phone call with Taeyong where he recounted his day back to the eager ears of his best friend.

_Ten felt his cheeks flush at the reminder of Johnny holding his hand as they passed the fans to get to the car, remembering how some of them gawked at him, others throwing him the most horrid glares. But his thoughts remained on how confidently Johnny held onto him._

_Why on earth did he do that? They were in no way an item and it was only meant to be an apology dinner for the exact scenario he had yet again put Ten in. The fans had managed to find Ten’s Instagram and were sending him hate comments. Some were supportive of what they presumed was his relationship with Johnny, and his following did grow, but Ten really didn’t care about that, his mind engulfed by thoughts of Johnny._

After hours of being lost in his own mind, Ten fell asleep, him missing the ping of the phone as he received a message.

**From Johnny ♡:**

**Sorry again, night love x**


	5. Best friends aren't stupid

The following Saturday Ten was yet again working in the café, having arrived on time for once as he had not been out getting drunk the night prior. As always, he was stood at the counter taking and making people’s orders, time seemingly dragging by like a bore.

_He had not seen nor heard from Johnny since the text the night of their dinner, he never texted the older in response, still confused and curious of what his true motive was. Johnny could just be playing to the media, deciding that taking ten out would divert their attention to the pair. The elder had been kind to him, but it could’ve easily been out of pity, after all he dragged ten into a mess of hate comments and creepy stalkers, which he still was trying to shake off._

_One girl in particular followed Ten everywhere, it reached the point where she would be sat in the café, not ordering a drink but simply watching Ten. It reached the point that she had to be banned by Taeil because it was both disturbing and using up space for other customers._

Ten was deep in thought that he didn’t notice the chime of the door opening and the presence before him. Hearing a throat being cleared above him, he came out of his dazed trance. Going to look up at who it was before him, he stopped when he felt a hand ruffling his hair as a small chuckle came from above him.

“Hey Tenny” the figure said, and that was when he came to the realisation that Johnny had turned up at the café.

Ten looked up at him, a slight hue of red gracing his face as he came face to face with the man he had just been so deeply lost in thought about. He noticed that a lot of the café had gone quiet, those still talking doing so in hushed tones as they glanced at the duo over at the counter.

Ten cleared his throat and stood up straight, placing a slightly forced smile onto his face “so what can I get you?” he asked, fauxing a cheerful tone.

Johnny recited his order back to Ten, seemingly getting drinks for two, which Ten questioned but did not bother saying anything. He knew he wasn’t anyone to Johnny, which was something he had no problem with and so if the other was currently on a date, he didn’t care to know.

Johnny stood while Ten prepared his order, his eyes following the smaller, something Ten didn’t fail to notice, but chose to ignore and focus on the task at hand. He was soon done and passed the drinks over to Johnny, who before leaving looked into tens eyes saying,

“don’t forget to text or call me about the project” with a smile.

Johnny then turned and left Ten stood shocked at the counter, unmoving. Continuing to stare at Johnny until he left the café Ten didn’t say or move, until the figure was out of his sight and he was brought back to reality where he went to take his next order.

That night Ten and Taeyong were situated in Taeyong’s apartment, sat together on the couch under the red head’s fluffy blanket. They had both decided not to go out drinking that weekend, deciding to have a movie night and catch up in Taeyong’s apartment, where they can still drink.

The first film they had decided upon watching was Tangled, Taeyong’s favourite. Throughout the entire film they were invested, shouting the words and drinking their prosecco. The two were laughing and having fun like any best friends should.

Once Tangled was over the pair were a laughing, tipsy mess, deciding that they would put something random on as background noise and talk. With that being decided they turned the tv off and put a playlist on, playing it from Ten’s phone through the speaker.

After getting comfy yet again Taeyong turned to face Ten “so, CEO Suh huh? Care to elaborate” he stated rather bluntly; eyebrow raised at the shorter.

Ten felt embarrassment creeping up on him, he knew Taeyong would question whatever was happening between him and Johnny, but he had no clue how to answer. He decided to simply say “I don’t know” but this of course had Taeyong pressing, wanting to ask more.

_With a raised eyebrow Taeyong let the issue go, realising Ten really had absolutely no clue of what was occurring between the two of them. If Taeyong knew his best friend, and he did, things might get emotional and messy._

_Taeyong knew how Ten was defensive, how he would flat out refuse any accusations, rejecting even simple proposals due to his own ego. That meant only one thing for the shorter, too late of a realisation and a hell of a lot of heartbreak._

_When Johnny had entered the café that morning, Taeyong could sense the elder’s developing fondness, and how Ten felt the same, but of course Ten would never admit to that. Through how he blushed at just about everything Johnny had said or done, how he barely held his jealousy in that Johnny was ordering for two, Taeyong knew Ten liked the older._

Following this, Ten wanted to question Taeyong on something he had noticed. “how come you wanted to leave early Saturday?” he asked, concerned for his friend.

“oh, you know, I was getting bored” Taeyong excused.

_The younger of course knew that Taeyong was lying yet decided to let his friend be. He knew if Taeyong wanted to talk about it he would, and he had no right to force the truth from his friend, who hadn’t done so to him. He presumed Taeyong may have drank too much, or was being hit on by some creep and that was why he wanted to get away from the place._

For the rest of the night the duo gossiped and drank more, eventually stumbling to Taeyong’s bedroom and passing out together on his bed, having achieved nothing but had had a good time.


	6. Hiatus

I cant promise i will ever return to this fic, im struggling with writing it and have been writing shorts instead which is much easier and more fitting to my time scheduele.

if you would like me to write anything in particular however, i've created a curiouscat for suggestions/ requests for shorter, more manageable fics. Simply request a ship and dynamic and ill like it (as long as i know the group well enough)

link:

<https://curiouscat.me/skdzaces>

Im so sorry again, you can still read my other works here instead.


End file.
